My Lord
by Little Minamino
Summary: Riannon and Arawn have a private moment following her return from Gaius's camp.
1. My Lord

**My Lord**

It was a weary but happy group that stepped through the Gate of Life and into Avalon. Limwris, Ermin, Rafty and the others left behind saw them coming and were there to meet them as they crossed the threshold.

"Riannon!" Llyr called, embracing her life-sister tightly. "We were so worried about you!"

"You weren't hurt where you?" Rafty asked, shy and hesitant and Riannon smiled at him over Llyr's shoulder.

"No, not at all." She said. "They treated me very well."

"Which certainly shows good judgment," Arawn said lightly while Arthur turned away and crossed his arms with a huff.

"I suppose it's possible for them to be decent folk every once'n a while."

"Not all Imperialists are evil you know!" Morgan shouted, her eyes darting to Octavia in worry. Arthur caught her glance and was instantly flustered, waving his arms passively as if to shoo away the insult.

"I-I mean, I'm perfectly aware that good people come from everywhere and I'm sure the Empire has its fair share—"

"You don't have to be so flustered," Octavia laughed. "Or did you forget that I'm no longer a part of the Empire? Whatever insult they may or may not merit, it has nothing to do with me."

"R-right…" Arthur said, looking away with a subtle blush as he scratched the back of his head. Riannon watched the exchange with interest and didn't miss the brief glance her brother shot towards the blonde woman when she wasn't looking. Lifting an eyebrow, Riannon shared a glance with Arawn who looked decidedly amused at the whole thing.

"Well then!" Arawn said, clapping his hands once to gain everyone's attention. "I believe we've had quite enough excitement for one day. Shall we have supper and then retire?"

"Right away Lord Arawn!" Limwris exclaimed, her energy and spirit having returned with her Lord's Lady. "Come along Ermin!"

"Yes!"

Riannon watched them skip away with a fond smile. They were such good girls and Riannon couldn't help but look at them as her sisters. Knowing that they were worried about her brought a warm, happy feeling to her heart.

"Riannon?" Arthur asked and she started just a bit. "Are you alright? Ye look a bit dazed. They really didn't hurt you did they?"

"No brother." Riannon laughed. "They really didn't hurt me. But I am feeling a bit tired and dirty. I believe I'll take a bath before supper."

"You want any company?" Morgan called. "I bathed yesterday but I don't mind taken another one so soon."

"That's alright. I don't plan to be very long."

"Well…if you're sure…" Morgan said, shooting a worried look at Octavia. "It's just…"

"Don't worry about it," Octavia said, cutting Morgan off with a shake of her head. "The pool is inside the castle and there's no way anyone could make it in here without us knowing. She'll be just fine."

"Heh." Arawn laughed, draping his arm around Riannon's shoulder as he gave the group a rakish grin. "You're assuming that she'll actually be alone."

Heavy silence settled over the group before everyone started shouting at once.

"Oh-ho!" Morgan laughed, bouncing around as she clapped her hands. "Good on ya Riannon! Such a sly girl! You never dropped a single word!"

"I—well…" Riannon started, blushing a little as she looked up at Arawn. The truth was, even though they were husband and wife, she and Arawn had yet to consummate their relationship. Riannon honestly hadn't even thought about it before.

"You—you—!" Arthur stuttered, his fists clenched as he stared in horror at his friend and leader. "How dare you take advantage of my sister like that!" His hand dropped to the hilt of his sword. "Demon King or not, Riannon's not some plaything—"

"Aren't you forgetting something _dear brother_?" Arawn asked and Arthur stopped abruptly.

"Oh…" he said dumbly, his hand falling away from his sword. "Right…"

"We'll see you at dinner then!" Arawn said as he turned and lead Riannon away.

"My lord?" Riannon asked, glancing up at him shyly. He was moving so quickly that she could barely keep up with him. Arawn didn't respond and only urged her on more urgently. It was several moments before Riannon realized they weren't headed towards the bath house, but to Arawn's private quarters instead. Riannon's blush deepened. She'd never once been in his rooms.

Arawn slammed the doors open and yanked Riannon inside before slamming them closed again. There was a brief moment of nervousness in Riannon's heart but it was short lived as she was suddenly pulled into her husband's tight embrace.

"Lord Arawn?" She said and his arms tightened. They stood there in silence for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"Never…" Arawn whispered. "Never leave my side again. Do you have any idea how badly you scared me today? When I learned that it was Imperials who—" Unable to continue, Arawn drew a deep breath, savoring the smell of honeysuckle that clung to Riannon's skin.

"I thought I lost you."

"My lord…" Riannon said, slightly awed, before she suddenly smiled and drew her arms up to embrace him back. "I'm sorry Lord Arawn. I promise I will be more careful in the future."

"Arawn."

Riannon drew back in confusion. "My lord?"

"I'm not your lord," Arawn said sternly. "We are husband and wife, Riannon. That makes us equals. My name is Arawn."

"But you are my lord." Riannon refuted. "As the chieftain of the Gael Tribe you have jurisdiction over all of its members, including myself. It really doesn't matter if I'm your wife."

"It matters to me." Arawn raised her hand and pressed it flat against his chest. "Do you feel that?"

"Of course."

Arawn lifted her other hand and pressed it firmly against her own chest. "And this as well?"

"Our hearts my lord. But what—"

"No Riannon. Not our hearts, our _heart_. They beat on the same rhythm and tie us together. In this way we are connected to one another. We are one in heart as we will soon be one in body."

Another blush stole across Riannon's face and Arawn lifted his hand and stroked her cheek as if to brush the redness away. "If we are one, then I am not your lord, Riannon. Please do not address me so."

"I…" Riannon hesitated. "It is the tradition of my clan. Were I to address you so familiarly, I would cause confusion and unrest amongst our people. To show such disrespect would demonstrate my lack of confidence in your skills as a leader. I would never wish to disgrace you so."

"Riannon—" Arawn began only to be cut off by her finger pressing softly against his lips.

"However, in a private location where no one can witness, I see no reason not to address you as you have asked…Arawn."

Riannon felt his heart skip a beat beneath her hand but said nothing. Instead she watched as a teasing grin settled on her husband's mouth. "There. Was that so hard?"

"Harder than you might think." Riannon said, though her smile held the hint of a tease as well.

"Dinner is probably on."

"I'm sure it must be."

"I'm afraid you've missed your chance at a bath."

"I don't mind. There will be time later." For just a moment Riannon's eyes turned dark as she looked up at her husband through her eyelashes. Her suggestion was rewarded by a slight blush rising on Arawn's face.

"R-Riannon!"

She laughed gaily and danced out of his grasp to open the door. "Shall we my lord?"

Arawn was about to correct her but noticed one of the villagers pass and instead sighed in resignation.

"So we shall my lady. So we shall."

* * *

><p>End My Lord<p>

Kaliea: So yeah, this pretty much disregards everything that occurs in episode thirteen because I wrote this as soon as twelve ended before I watched the rest of the show. Still, it was the perfect place for a cute moment between Riannon and Arawn (there were actually a tone of cute places that were annoyingly averted) so I figured, why not? Don't forget to review!


	2. Second Wife

**Second Wife**

Arawn was confused. Not about anything that really mattered like the upcoming battles or whether or not Arthur would eventually become a decent king, he pretty much had a handle on those types of things. No, he was confused about his apparent 'wife' situation. With the Gael's boats having been stolen and Arthur and Morgan arguing over whose head he should lob off (and seriously, eew. Did these Gaels not have any law that didn't result in the death penalty?) he didn't have the time to address it at the moment Morgan first announced her intentions to become his 'second wife' (and really, he could barely handle Riannon, why on earthy would he want _another_ wife?). So instead Arawn put off his questions for as long as he had too, but with the Gaels all accounted for and their newly acquired (stolen) boat headed towards Albion, Arawn felt now was as decent a time as ever to bring it up.

The boat Arawn was currently on wasn't the largest he'd ever seen, by far, but it had a fairly well furnished captain's cabin that Arthur insisted was for his use. Apparently it was also for his "wife's" use because he had no sooner settled into his meditation (being a 'demon' Arawn very rarely needed actual sleep) when Riannon crept in and slipped into the bed beside him. This wasn't the first time she had done it, they'd been married for almost a week after all and every night, without fail, Riannon somehow managed to sequester herself at Arawn's side. It was awkward at first, but she apparently wasn't expecting anything else so Arawn decided to let it slide.

This was, however, his first night being 'married' to Morgan, and while he didn't really mind Riannon curling against him, the idea of Morgan crawling into bed beside them was just . . . ugh. It kept Arawn awake well past midnight as he lie in bed, stiff as a board, with Riannon sleeping far too peacefully against his chest. She, apparently, was not at all bothered by having to share her new husband with someone else and, for some reason he couldn't quite figure, that kind of annoyed him. Aren't women normally clingy and jealous about another woman encroaching on their territory? Not that Arawn belonged to Riannon or anything, but a little self-consciousness from her would not be amiss.

As it turned out, however, Arawn needn't have worried because Morgan was apparently not as forceful about the whole marriage idea as Riannon was. In fact, Arawn hadn't heard so much as a footstep outside of his door to even hint that Morgan had started to approach and then got cold feet. Again, this didn't bother him, it actually left him feeling rather relieved, but it did confuse him. And as the apparent chieftain of the Gael clan, it was probably his duty to at least know the laws pertaining to his new role. And if knowing those laws happened to shed some light on his new marriage predicament, then all the better.

Carefully disentangling himself from Riannon, who was surprisingly strong, Arawn slipped out of bed. He didn't bother to grab his coat or boots, it wasn't very cold in this part of the world, but he did grab the scarf Riannon had given him. That was one of the few Gael laws that Arawn did know; without the scarf he and Riannon would no longer be considered as married and he would thus lose his place as chieftain. For that reason, Riannon had insisted that he always wear it unless his was positive he was alone. For his part, that didn't really sound like a real marriage—what if one of the partners got their scarf stolen or ruined or something?—but he would abide by their rules for now.

Arawn wasn't entirely sure where Arthur's room was. Normally he would have just followed the boy's sent and ended up at the right place, but with his body barely better than a human's, Arawn's sense of smell wasn't anything like what it used to be. Fortunately, Arthur made it easy as he'd apparently been keeping watch on deck. Give the boy a point for intelligence. It seemed he wasn't just a reckless 'attack first, question never' type.

"Arawn," Arthur said, glancing back at his brother-in-law from his place at the bow. "Is something the matter?"

"Not really. I do have a question for you though."

"Alright."

"Morgan is my second wife, right?"

Arthur looked confused but he nodded. "Aye." A quick pause. "Was that you're question?"

"Not exactly, though it is related."

"Well, get on with it then."

"I was wondering just what exactly that entailed."

"Meaning what?"

"Well, from our first night, Riannon has been pretty affectionate. And she certainly has no qualms about keeping me warm at night." Arawn gave a slight smirk at Arthur who was clearly trying not to reach for his sword. Apparently, despite giving his approval, Arthur still had letting go issues when it came to his sister. Of course, Arawn's deliberate misconstructions didn't really help. "So I was just wondering why Morgan hasn't done the same."

That startled Arthur from his seemingly murderous thoughts and he sent Arawn a look that was clearly bewildered.

"And why would she?" Arthur asked. "She's your second wife."

"And that, right there, is my question." Arawn said, pointing at Arthur for emphasis. "What is the role of a second wife? Am I not expected to . . . ah . . . have relations with her?"

"What?!" Arthur roared. "You plan to defile your marriage to my sister by taking advantage of Morgan?!"

"No!" Arawn said, not really wanting to get into another fight with the Gael's first warrior. "I just want to know what I'm supposed to do! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly well versed on what this whole Covenant of yours is."

"Oh," Arthur said, his hand dropping from his sword. "I suppose that hasn't much occurred to me before. It's a fair question ye be saying."

"Well?"

"Well obviously, as your first wife, Riannon has the responsibility to support you in your duties as Chieftain of the Gaels. She will also, when the time is proper, bear your sons."

"Or daughters," Arawn felt compelled to point out.

"Aye," Arthur agreed sounding rather pained. "Or daughters. However it is Morgan's duty as your second wife to make sure that Riannon is able to fulfill her duty as the First Wife."

"Meaning . . .?"

Arthur sighed. "And ye have the gall to call _me_ slow?" Arawn big back a growl and motioned for Arthur to continue. "It be Morgan's duty to protect Riannon, and you Arawn. If harm were to come to either of you then there would be no future for the Gael Clan. Riannon could hardly have your heir if you died, and she could hardly carry your child if she . . ." Arthur trailed of, obviously not wanting to think about something happening to his sister. Arawn could hardly blame him.

"So," Arawn said, changing the subject. "Morgan is more or less a bodyguard."

"Aye, that is about the gist. But it is much easier for her to remain close to you and Riannon without suspicion if she is considered as your wife."

"But what if she wants children? Or meets another man that she loves? Is she expected to give that up to remain with me and Riannon?"

Arthur scoffed. "Hardly. If that were ever the case then she would be discharged of her duty and you would be free to take on another wife if you so chose. But then, it is Morgan we're talking about. I could hardly see such a thing occurring, could you?"

Arawn decided not to reply to that. Mostly because he completely agreed and that sort of made him feel like a jerk.

"So am I just limited to one extra wife? Or are there possibilities that I could end up with more?"

"Well if you felt that you or Riannon were in such danger that just Morgan couldn't handle, then aye, you could take on a Third or Fourth or as many as you thought necessary."

"I see. And if I felt there was no danger to myself or Riannon?"

Arthur shrugged. "Then you would release Morgan from her vows as Second Wife."

Relief was not a strong enough word to describe Arawn's feelings towards Arthur's response.

"Well! That is certainly good to know." Understatement of the century, that was. "Then I suppose that is all I needed to know!"

"Oi!" Arthur called. "And where are you headed now?"

"Well with that cleared up I'm feeling rather tired. So if you'll excuse me," Arawn glanced back at Arthur with a smirk. "I'm going to go sleep with my First Wife."

Arthur sputtered and flushed a brilliant purple-red and Arawn couldn't help but laugh. The Little King certainly was predictable. And very, very amusing.

* * *

><p>Kaliea: Ooookay. So the ending sucked but I honestly tried a bunch of different ones and none of them were better so this is what you get. As for the whole "wife" thing, Riannon is the only one between his three wives that actually behaves like a wife so I decided to try and explain that. Besides, I'm strictly for monogamy myself and anything else makes me feel a bit squickish, so there you have it.<p>

Anyway, to explain a little what I'm thinking to do with this story, I've decided to add a few one-shots. I don't know how many or how long it will run. I may not even add any more after this one but I wanted to leave myself the option just in case. Now, as the first story My Lord is technically AU, I'm not going to limit myself to strictly cannon. It will be mostly cannon, however. More or less just little snippets of between-scene scenes. There will, however, likely be other AU-ish/What-if type stories as well. We'll see I guess. Anyway, thanks for your support and don't forget to review! Till next time, ja ne!

Ps. I'm very well aware that in the game, Arawn has more than just three wives that he is apparently intimate with, but I'm going to ignore that. I've never played the game and have no real interest in doing so. That being said, these stories are only based on the information presented in the Anime unless I decide otherwise, so please don't correct me on things that aren't in the game. I likely won't care.


End file.
